Operation: Mistletoe
by Rikki Taro
Summary: BOOM! Persona. Tails and the rest of the gang set up a little plan for the two hedgehogs to come to their feelings, and what time better but then around the holidays? Something short with a little fluff. Sorry if it's horrible! I'll try better next time. SONAMY!


**You know what I'm tired of? Finals…studying…waiting for a letter from your dream school…ITS DRIVING ME UP THE WALL! Do you know what I'm not tired of? Shipping this pairing, lol seriously I cannot get enough of the fan art, writing, and shipping. If there is one thing right now that can relax me and make me so happy, its writing and thinking of this pairing…well that and knitting with a Christmas movie on. But I had this idea a few weeks back and thought it was something adorable. So I hope you enjoy some cute stuff**

"They're coming!" Knuckles whispered from behind the window curtain

"Positions!" Tails immediately ordered, pressing the button of a remote for the fireplace to light up with a spark of flames. He and the echidna moved back into the hall before glancing up at the badger tying up a small bushel of greenery known as mistletoe.

"Hopefully this can seal the deal between those two love birds." Knuckles chuckled. The fox rolled his eyes, knowing that it wasn't until he pointed out the behavior between their hedgehog friends along with flat out telling him, that there was a ninety-nine percent chance of the two wanting to have a romantic interest in the other. Still it was Christmas so Tails only smiled at the plan before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

"Well, our place looks like a dump next to yours." Sonic laughed awkwardly. "I mean…we aren't as good of decorators."

"You guys say that as if I'm always judging you." Amy stated with a small giggle. "But thanks for picking me up Sonic." The blue hedgehog opened the door for her with Amy smiled before looking into the room to miss the love struck look on her crush's face. The two both stopped at the beautifully decorated room. Twinkly lights strung from the ceiling to compliment those of the fully decorated tree Sonic didn't recognize from being there earlier. Candles were everywhere, leading the way to the cozy and inviting fireplace, lit and waiting with a small arrangement of pillows and only a single blanket.

"Like a dump huh?" Amy asked with a teasing look. Sonic's face dropped to the floor before picking up one of the candles.

"It wasn't like this when I left to pick you up! I mean this looks really…I don't know, there's a word girls use all the time to describe these moments…when they're alone with another guy… but not something they would call it when they're just with a really really good friend that they in no way see as more than a really really close friend!"

"Romantic?" The pink hedgehog suggested with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah that's it-" Sonic snapped his fingers before noticing her expression and smiled awkwardly. "I mean not that there would no doubt be any guy lucky enough to do something like this for you! There probably is! Not me though! I mean- You know 'cause I'm a lone hero and stuff! And it'd be weird if I did this! I guess Tail's decorating went overboard! But there is no way I would do this to confuse one of my really really close friends!" Tails stifled a chuckle from how fast he was talking and glanced at Amy who looked lost from the fast rant the hedgehog just gave, before pressing a remote button for some soft smooth Christmas music to play out of the speaker closest to Sonic.

"Just for a friend huh?"

"I swear I didn't turn that on…I'm as lost as you are!"

"Then who else could have turned it on? I mean where is everyone?"

"I don't know, they were here when I left." The blue hedgehog muttered before spotting the note Tails placed on the table. "'Sorry Sonic, carolers came and we decided to join them. Don't worry about us.'"

"Carolers?" Amy asked before walking over to look at the note. "None of them seem the singing type."

"'P.S. I know we don't seem the singing type but its Christmas, and singing carols are fun.'" Sonic chuckled. "Looks like he knew we'd think that."

"Yeah, weird." Amy muttered before glancing around the room that was dark save for the candles and the fire. "Well, uh, I'm going to warm up by the fire."

Her face heated up in a blush thinking of the intimate setting while removing her pea coat. Draping it on a chair before sitting in front of the fireplace, Sonic following in suit.

They looked around awkwardly, just enjoying the others company when Tails motioned to Sticks to lower down the mistletoe. The badger winked before backing up among the rafters while slowly lowering it above the hedgehogs' heads. After it being right over them, she tied it up before escaping out the window, Tails and Knuckles leaving through a back exit. The three snuck around the back to look through the large window of the living room. Tails grinned when he saw Sonic's hand hesitantly begin to go for Amy's hand, though stopped when she turned to look at him when instead she saw the greenery.

"Did you hang that mistletoe?"

Sonic looked up and his eyes widened and a nervous expression overcame him.

"No. I don't even know where it came from!" His blue face was turning redder by the moment.

"I mean…its mistletoe…so should we?"

His eyes widened before glancing between the two with his face heating up. "I…I mean…you don't have to Sonic, I get it no hurt-" He cut her off with his lips on hers, earning a pleased response from the plotters, all high-fived each other.

"I think we should give them some alone time," Tails smiled and turned away.

"And do what?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, actually go caroling?"

"What's caroling?" Asked Sticks, following after the two boys.

Tails returned to his house alone about two hours later. After caroling with his friends both Knuckles and Sticks made their way home. Tails only assumed Sonic took Amy back to her house after their alone time. But opening the door, the fireplace was dim but projected enough light for him to make out the form of two hedgehogs snuggled on the couch. Empty mugs of hot cocoa on the table,while a sleeping Sonic had his arms wrapped tightly around Amy who was asleep on top of him with the blanket draped over her. Tails smiled and tip toed past with plans to just sleep in his workshop.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic drowsily whispered loud enough for the fox to hear, and caused him to smile wider to himself.

**Lol so that's it! Just something cute and fluffy and in the Christmas spirit! So take care guys! Keep up some hope! And good luck with finals! I'll bring another oneshot next week! Boom forever! I'll probably come back and do an additional Christmas themed story so send me any requests! After this week I will be happy to write to my heart's content! I'm so excited if anyone is interested be watching me for a story called **_**Three Sonics Too Many**_**, if one Sonic wasn't enough to deal with imagine three of them running about, acting cocky, and oddly enough…all three chasing Amy. That will be more Sonic X based while I have two more that are Boom related, one is untitled right now and based off how the gang might be related to the Ancients (watch some cut scenes from the game or the comic to understand) and Sonic gets a look to his previous self and possibly the romance he once lived with Amy's previous life/ancestor. And another one I had a dream of last night that has to do with Amy being kidnapped by Lyric (I.E. alternate to the plot I've heard of for Shattered Crystal I hope to play it after Christmas) and how maybe Lyric wants Amy for himself and kind of brings out Dark Sonic. Sorry, I love Dark Sonic I really wish that was explored more and kind of hope that something will be introduced of him in the new series…*aside* hopefully something Sonamy related.**


End file.
